Boogeyman, Boogeyman Left 4 dead 2
by Jeff-the-destroyer
Summary: When life seems to end. No hope is left. A stranger creeps out of the shadows, to strike fear into their hearts. But also to help them survive.


(**This isn't the full story; it's just a little teaser. I kind of gave the best part of the story away... Oh well! Hope You love it)…**

The battle cry of the hunter could be heard from a mile away, but they heard it right on the building they were beside. The unmistaken coughing of a smoker was getting closer. The cackle of a jockey was right beside them and the stomping of a charger was closing in. They all crowded together, hoping that they could kill them before they had a chance to attack. Their wished failed.

Ellis`s scream echoed off the walls as the hunter pinned him fast.

"Shit!" Nick cursed as he raised his gun to the infected. But before he could plant a bullet in the hunter`s skull a jockey jumped on him and started pulling him away. Nick put up a hasty fight, waiting for someone to shoot the little freak off him. But before Rochelle or Coach could do anything, they were attacked too. Keith was quickly tangled in the slimy tongue of a smoker. Coach was plucked off and carried away by a charger, until the big armed freak slammed him into a building nearby. Rochelle was pinned too by a hunter. But she landed onto a car nearby, setting off its alarm, alerting the horde.

The screech of the horde was getting closer, and no one was in any form to fight them right now. Ellis was starting to lose a lot of blood, and was blacking out. They all were. This was the end. All hope was lost.

Then a screech came inside the building they were heading for, the building with the safe house in it. Keith looked into the building the best he can, even though the smoker was crushing his lungs, threating to pop any second. He saw a figure, crawling in the darkness, wearing a black hood. 'Oh great, another hunter' Keith thought to himself. But no, it wasn't a hunter. He was quick as a hunter though. Sprinting out of the building, low to the ground, it approached fast. All Keith could see was a blur of black and a shining metal in his hands, Knives?

The hooded man lunged at the hunter pinning the mechanic down, tackling it off him, and shredding his windpipe open with one fatal swoop of his blade. The hunter let out a little pathetic scream, then went limp, dead. The man wasted no time, he ran towards to charger.

Ellis`s eyes opened, he was hurting all over, barley able to look straight. But he saw him, the man in black. Ellis didn't know if it was a dream. He didn't want to know. He lay there, watching the man zoom towards the charger that was brutally slamming coach into the ground.

The blur of black threw it knife to the side, hitting the jockey right between the eyes, without even cutting the slightest strand of hair on Nicks head. Nick stood in shock, watching the man. His second knife darted through the air, towards the smoker, Again, hitting it between the eyes. With a puff of smoke, it let Keith go. He fell to the floor, coughing, trying to regain his breath. But what he saw next took what little of breath he had left. The hooded man jumped on the chargers back, snapping its neck to the side at an awkward angle. The charger fell to the side, missing Coach by a foot. All four of them stared at him, jaws hanged open in disbelief.

Finally, the man grabbed the neck of the hunter that trapped Rochelle. He pulled the hunter back and wrapped his arms around the hunter's neck in some sort of sleeper hold. The hunter scratched at his arms, and kicked at his legs. Rochelle stared up at the stranger with an amazed stare. The man finally jerked the hunter to the side, snapping his neck. He dropped the hunter to the floor and breathed calmly. The horde was starting to appear from around the corners of buildings. The hooded man pulled a grey pipe from his belt. He flicked on a switch and it started blinking red and beeping. The stranger tossed over his head and it flew far over the buildings and the infected started to follow it. Pipe bomb, where did he find one of those? Rochelle gasped a little as the man picked her up in his arms. She bit her lip as the wounds started to scream at her. The man ran to the safe house, almost making a perfectly smooth ride for his guest. Rochelle looked at the face of the man only to be faced by more surprise. What, a mask. He was wearing a mask? How did she not notice? She couldn't think about that right now. The reporter looked around at her teammates. Nick picked Ellis up in his arms. But Keith and Coach were still left.

"W-wait" Rochelle managed to choke out a word. The man looked down at her then at the other stranger's, as if he could read her mind.

"I`ll take her" A girl walked out of the same building, she was as tall as Rochelle, but she had long flowing black hair and was really pale. She had a black hoodie too, and a black baseball cap. The stranger walked over to the hooded man and took Rochelle from his arms. Rochelle hissed because of the pain of movement but was kind of impressed by the girl's strength. Rochelle looked back as the hooded man helped coach up and gave him his pills. Rochelle smiled

"Man, Am I glad you showed up jus` in time" Coach laughed slightly and took the pills. Keith went over and helped the hooded man with the new wounded team mate. The stranger wrapped coach's arm around his shoulder and Keith did the same with the opposite arm. But Keith had something burning inside him; he wanted to know who this masked stranger was, and why he saved them. And he would find out, no matter what…

Once they all made it into the safe house, the team-mates noticed that it was not like any other safe houses. It was a small house, but still had supplies. After they got everyone safe and healed they started to talk a little.

"Hey, my names Leah" The girl with the black hair said, reaching her hand out to Rochelle.

Rochelle smiled to the woman and shook her hand warmly. "My name's Rochelle".

''I`m Coach and this is Ellis and Nick" Coach said firmly, nodding his head in the direction of the two.

Ellis waved and smiled a stupid grin "Thanks yall so much fer savin` us" Nick rolled his eyes and simply gave a thumbs up to the saviours.

Keith smiled and looked at something move, out of the corner of his eye. It was the hooded man, he was searching the drawers and humming to himself, Keith was curious, but he smiled at the man`s actions.

"What's your name redhead?" Keith whipped his head around to look at Leah, who was smiling wide and sitting on the couch cross legged.

He let himself relax and give a soft smile, "My names Keith, nice to meet yall".

Leah nodded, like she was saying 'likewise'. She raised her glass to her lips and drank slowly. Rochelle, yawned in the background and stood up, stretching her hands arms over her head.

"Well, I think we should all get some sleep, we got a big day ahead of us". Rochelle said in a concerning voice. She was right, they all needed to sleep, they were shit tired.

''I think I'll stay up for a while" Nick said, and then he walked towards the kitchen.

Ellis followed him and said "Same here".

"Me too," Keith smiled towards Rochelle and Leah. They smiled back and headed upstairs, Coach following behind. Nick simply took a beer from the fridge and looked around for a little while.

"What, No bottle opener? What kind of tease is this" Nick puffed out and growled slightly. The hooded man simply walked over, reaching his hand out.

Nick looked up at him and placed to the bottle in the man's hand. The hooded man simply hit the top of the bottle against the table at an angle, and the bottle cap went flying off. He handed the bottle back to nick and the conman laughs smugly, "Nice trick".

The hooded man nodded, and then simply walked to the room at the end of the hallway. Keith waited for a while, thinking if he should follow the mysterious man. He stayed quiet when they were talking. That just made Keith even more curious. So, with that final thought, he crept away from the other two and went towards the hooded man. He reached the door and the trip seemed to drag on. Keith took a deep breath and opened the door slightly, peering in. He heard whispering so he stayed still, trying to hear the conversation.

"Come on Bridgette, you have to take your pills" The hooded man's voice came out kind of low, and concerned, but Keith couldn`t help but blush. He loved the man's voice. But shortly after he realized what the man had said. Who's Bridget? What pills? What is he talking about?

Keith tried to open the door more to try to see what he was talking about. At this point, he had his hands on the doorframe and he was trying to peer in. He could see something move. It was a little girl, with long, curly, red hair. She couldn't have been older than 13. The girl was sitting on the bed holding a water bottle and chewing on a hoodie that seemed too big for her. It was black and she had the hood over her head, it covered most of her face too. To be honest, it was really cute. Then Keith realized that it was the hooded man's hoodie. Keith smiled and laughed a little to himself, the man who killed all those infected with knives and his bare hands, has a nice side. That just made Keith more furious. He really wanted to know everything about his man. It was burning inside him. . .

(To be continued ^-^". Sorry for the tease.)


End file.
